Dishonored: Death of the Outsider
Dishonored: Death of the Outsider is a standalone expansion pack and a sequel to Dishonored 2, released on September 15, 2017. It features Billie Lurk as the protagonist in a plot to end the Outsider.Dishonored: Dishonored: Death of the Outsider Revealed on bethesda.net The game's story will conclude the "Kaldwin era" of the series.QUAKECON 2017: FUTURE DISHONORED GAMES WOULD FEATURE DIFFERENT CHARACTERS It contains Denuvo Version 4.5. Description Set a couple of months after the end of Dishonored 2, Billie Lurk returns to Karnaca to reunite with her mentor, the legendary assassin Daud. Together, they will explore the dark underbelly of the city to recover artifacts in order to kill the source of chaos within the Empire, the Outsider himself. The story will delve more into the Outsider's past and the reason for his existence. Billie will not have the Mark of the Outsider, but will instead have new powers and abilities granted from artifacts and new gadgets at her disposal to infiltrate underground fight clubs and plan a bank heist, square off against the Sisters of the Oracular Order, new Clockwork Soldiers, the immortal Envisioned and the Outsider-obsessed Eyeless gang. In addition, the game will feature the Original Game Plus mode to replay it with three specific abilities from Dishonored 2. Another new feature to the game is the addition of Contracts during missions, which Billie can accept to find and eliminate optional targets.Steam's store page Cast *Rosario Dawson as Billie Lurk *Michael Madsen as Daud *Robin Lord Taylor as the Outsider *Siedah Garrett as Dolores Michaels Trivia *''Death of the Outsider'' had two working titles before the developers settled for a name.Find Out Why Dishonored: Death Of The Outsider Could Be The Series' Final Act on gameinformer.com **"Dead Hand" was proposed during pre-production work to reference Daud finding Billie to help him achieve the assassination of the Outsider in his place. The name itself comes from an automatic nuclear-control system used by the Soviet Union to launch a nuclear strike in case command center couldn't. The banner bearing its name in the gallery below can be found in the game's files. **"Blackheart" was proposed afterward during production work. It was kept on the first version of the game's end-user license agreement (EULA) on Steam, and changed in June 21.Steam app history on steamd.info This title also resonates with that of Dishonored 2, "Black Sparrow", but was not accepted by the rest of the studio. They eventually agreed to "Death of the Outsider", which was the name used by the writers when they first conceived the game's story concept. *The CGI cinematic announcement trailer released during E3 2017 was made by Platige Image.[https://www.platige.com/project/game-cinematics/dishonored/ Dishonored: Death of the Outsider] on Platige Image's website *The song in the gameplay trailer "Do the Impossible… Kill a God" is Killing Strangers by Marilyn Manson. *One of the writers for the game, Hazel Monforton, was hired after a lengthy twitter conversation on the nature of the Outsider, which caught Harvey Smith's attention for its accuracy.The Outsider as Pharmakos - Dishonored's misunderstood God on storify.comOne of Dishonored: Death of the Outsider's writers was hired because of her great tweets on pcgamesn.com. *Daud was originally conceived as the protagonist of Death of the Outsider. He was ruled out because the developers judged playing Daud again would be too easy, story-wise.Dishonored 2's Death of the Outsider could have focused on Daud but was considered 'the easy road' on pcgamer.com *This is the first game in the Dishonored franchise that features neither Corvo Attano, who isn't even mentioned in the entirety in the game, nor Emily Kaldwin in a prominent role. *Original Game + does not give Billie all of the powers from Dishonored 2, instead it replaces her original powers with Blink, Dark Vision and Domino. *This is currently the only game without the Chaos system. Gallery Dead Hand unused banner.png|Unused banner with one of the working title. Death of the Outsider all covers.png|All three platform covers. File:DotO Steam screenshot 1.jpg|The return of Daud. File:DotO Steam screenshot 2.jpg|A new Clockwork Soldier. File:DotO Steam screenshot 3.jpg|Billie Lurk geared up in the Dreadful Wale File:DotO Steam screenshot 4.jpg|A creature in the Void, and a close-up of Billie's new prosthetic arm. File:DotO Steam screenshot 5.jpg|The bank-heist mission. File:DotO Steam screenshot 6.jpg|Billie demonstrating her new powers. File:DotO Steam screenshot 7.jpg|Infiltrating a library. Daud and Billie, DotO.jpg|Daud and Billie in the Void. DotO RevealBanner.jpg|The Reveal Banner for Dishonored: Death of the Outsider. DotO Twitter Reveal.jpg|Promotional art from the official Twitter account. Dishonored Facebook Logo.jpg|Promotional art from the official Facebook account. DotO Alt Wallpaper.png|Another version for the game's cover art. Billie Lurk DotO1.png|Billie Lurk in Dishonored: Death of the Outsider. New hand.jpg|Billie Lurk's hand in the Expansion Pack. New hand 2.jpg|Another shot of her new hand. New hand 3.jpg|Billie's new look for Dishonored: Death of the Outsider. Daud DotO1.png|Daud in Dishonored: Death of the Outsider. Black Eyed Bastard.png|A grim Outsider. DotO Billie Concept.jpg|Concept art of Billie Lurk. Billie Wristbow Concept.jpg|Concept art of Billie's Voltaïc Gun. Electric Dart Concept.jpg|Concept art of an Electrical Burst. DotO Billie Wanted Poster.jpg|Billie's wanted poster. DotO Outsider Knife Concept.jpg|Concept art of the knife artifact. DotO Eye Artifact Concept.jpg|Concept art of the eye artifact. DotO Daud Concept.jpg|Concept art of Daud. Arm Artifact Concept.png|Concept art of the arm artifact. Hook Mine Concept.png|Concept art of a hook mine. Cropped Hook Mine Blueprints Concept.png|Part of the mine's blueprints. Dolores Michaels Logo Concept.png|Concept logo for the Dolores Michaels bank. Quarantine Concept.png|Concept art of a quarantine area. Void Creature Concept.png|Concept art of a Void creature. Void Creature Study Concept.png|Study of the Void Creature. DotO Displace promo.jpg|Promotional screenshot of Billie's new Displace ability. Voltaic Gun Screenshot.jpg|Screenshot of Billie's Voltaic Gun in action. Billie Intro Mission Art.jpg|Mission intro art. Billie Tuto Art.jpg|Some tutorial art. Billie Play Your Way Tuto Art.jpg|Billie's "Play Your Way" tutorial art. Billie Lean Tuto Art.jpg|Tutorial art of Billie leaning. Billie Assassinations Takedowns Tuto Art.jpg|Tutorial art for assassinations and takedowns. Billie Drop Takedown Tuto Art.jpg|Tutorial art for drop takedowns. Billie Combat Tuto Art.jpg|Tutorial art for combat tactics. Billie Advanced Combat Tuto Art.jpg|Tutorial art for advanced combat tactics. Billie Contracts Tuto Art.jpg|Tutorial art for the optional contracts. Billie Bonecharms Tuto Art.jpg|Billie's tutorial art for bonecharms. Billie Elixir Tuto Art.jpg|Billie's tutorial art for elixirs. Billie Void Strike Tuto Art.jpg|Tutorial art for Billie's Bloodthirsty ability. DotO Displace Tuto.jpg|Tutorial art of Billie's new Displace ability. Billie Vitality Tuto Art.jpg|Tutorial art of Billie's Vitality enhancement. 29f8f43b3c53e3eabe8a9785ba318d5e.png|The Outsider in Karnaca. UpperCyriaDistrictView.png|The Upper Cyria District at dusk. OutsiderVoidKnife.png|The Outsider in the Void. OracularOrder1.png|An Oracular Sister meditating. LibraryDotO.png|The subterranean library. DaudsBackDotO2.png|Daud overlooking Clemente Landing. DaudsBackDotO1.png|Daud looking at a map of the Upper Cyria District. DaudDotO3.png|Daud using Blink. DaudDotO2.png|Daud in advanced age. DaggerDisplayDotO.png|The Blade used to create the Outsider. CultistsDotO.png|Cultists and a Void Creature. DotO Prototype Soldiers.jpg|Prototype Clockwork Soldiers. DotO Eyeless Spector Club.jpg|An Eyeless at the Spector Club. DotO Hyperbaric Grenade Exploding.jpg|An Hyperbaric Grenade in effect. DotO Tea and Cigars.jpg|Guards chilling out in their duties. DotO Upper Cyria Canals.jpg|The Upper Cyria district. DotO Displace Trapped Floor.jpg|Displace used over a trapped floor. Videos File:Dishonored Death of the Outsider – Official E3 Announce Trailer File:Dishonored Death of the Outsider Director Interview - IGN Live E3 2017 File:Dishonored - Death of the Outsider PS4 Preview E3 2017 Dishonored 2 Death of the Outsider FIRST DETAILS - YouTube Live at E3 What Is Death of the Outsider? Do the Impossible… Kill a God Dishonored Death of the Outsider Who is Billie Lurk? Dishonored 2 Death of the Outsider gameplay preview Dishonored Death Of The Outsider Gameplay - New Hero Is Arya Stark Meets Agent 47! 35 Minutes of Dishonored Death of the Outsider Gameplay Dishonored- Death of the Outsider – Rampage Through Karnaca Dishonored Death of the Outsider Billie’s Assassin Arsenal References ru:Dishonored:_Death_of_the_Outsider Category:Media Category:Death of the Outsider